NHIS is the premier, population-based, general health survey in the United States, which is fielded annually to nationally representative sample of households through in-person interviews. The Cancer Control Supplement to NHIS is used to track cancer screening and prevention behaviors such as tobacco use, diet, physical activity, and genetic counseling. The full Cancer Control Supplement is fielded every five years, and the requested funds are in support of completion of the 2015 survey.